Nuclear magnetic resonance instrumentation will constitute a Special Research Resource at the Albert Einstein College of Medicine, serving the needs of a wide variety of ongoing research programs in the biomedical sciences. These programs include studies on the structure and function of proteins and the molecular mechanisms for control of enzyme activity; the physical properties of biological macromolecules; and the cellular and molecular basis of drug and hormone action. The Resource will provide sophisticated NMR instrumentation for investigators who require it for their research, as well as competent professional and technical personnel for advice and guidance in its use. This central staff will assist in developing applications for the instrument as required by individual investigators.